Random Things In The Lives of The Grimms
by The Irish Lass
Summary: This is my response to PrincessWilla101's Awesome Challange. This is a collection of cute moments, funny moments, and improbable moments that ought to have been in the books. There will be mild couplings, but it is mostly family. Complete.
1. The Voice and Youtube

The Voice

It's summer

The heat is blazing like the fourth of July I got the air con on and it's blasting on high So grab something cool and jump in your ride Pick up everybody, I'll be waiting outside.

Whoa The summer's not hot without you The temperature is ninety-nine And it can get much higher So come on over Romeo email: And vamos a la playa Sabrina's point of view

I sat up, and took my eyes off my journal, cocking my head slightly to hear the music better. 'What on earth? Why is a Selena Gomez song playing?' I wondered. After all, only Daphene and I listened to her music, and that was in our room, not downstairs. The question begged to be answered, so I silently crept downstairs. From there, I could hear that it was coming from the living room. I peeked my head around the corner, and nearly started to giggle, but held it in for entertainment's sake.

Puck's point of view

I flopped onto the couch, and turned on the TV. Live was great since I had come to live with the Grimms. I got free meals, TV, boarding, and people to prank. TV was probly the best, since the Old Lady got shows on it. I like the reality ones, where it's a competion and people get kicked off. Let me tell you, it's hilarious when those fancied up nimrods start bawling because they didn't make the cut.  
The only reality show one right then was The Voice. I figured I might as well watch it, it was better than nothing. And sometimes the music is really good.  
The announcer came on and announced ( get it? the announcer announced! Oh, never mind. ) ''And here's a wonderful young lady and actress, Selena Gomez!''  
Huh, Selena was pretty, which pretty much meant she won't get the boot. Boring! I yawned.  
'' And Selena is going to sing ' Summer's Not Hot ' from her new album.''  
I yawned again, only to freeze mid yawn as Selena startedto sing. Wow, it was good.  
Sabrina's point of view

As I looked into the living room, I saw Puck gaping open-mouthed at the TV as it shows Selena Gomez singing. This is funny enough, but then he got off of the couch and started singing and dancing along. I was blue in the face as I watched him sing

Whoa The summer's not hot The summer won't start without you The summer's not hot The summer's not hot til you show up The summers not hot The summer's not hot The summer's not hot Til you show up Show up It's summer

I gave up and exploded with laughter, bending double as I let it all out. Puck whirled around, blushing bright red.

''No, don't stop!'' I managed to gasp out.

''Join me?'' he asked.

I straightened up, and smiled at him.

''Sure, why not?''

And we twirled and sang together with the music as our only guide.

Daphene's point of view

From the kitchen, where I was coloring with Red, I heard Selena Gomez. I knew Sabrina wasn't listening to that, she doesn't like music while she writes, and she had asked me to let her get some quiet time while she wrote in her journal. I glanced at Red, who looked up from her coloring.

'' I thought Sabrina was writing,'' she said.

''She was, in our room. That sounds like it's in the living room.'' I stood up, curious to see why Selena Gomez was playing in the living room. Red followed me to the living room door, and we peeped in together.

''Oh my gosh!'' I wispered, biting down on my palm. Sabrina and Puck were dancing together, and it was so cute! I glanced at Red and she nodded. I raced to get the video camera, and filmed the rest of the dance/sing-a-long. As soon as the song ended, Red and I ran upstairs to the family computer. This was so going on youtube!email: email: 


	2. Locked Out

Sorry, sorry, sorry! I know I took forever to update, but I was having some trouble figuring out how to. You probably don't care, so on with the story!

LOCKED OUT

Puck's point of view:

"Robin! Robin, wait up!"

Puck, or Robin as he went to the human public, did exactly the opposite of what was asked of him. He ran faster. Why didn't those theatre kids understand? He didn't want to be the star of the next school play; he wanted to be in the audience to laugh at other kids when they messed up. He wanted to be able to throw food at bad actors, safe in the audience.

Puck kept running, now over the school grounds instead of the parking lot. He could hear the theatre people running after him. He kept running. Wait, what was that? He skidded to a halt and eyed it. Yes, behind a dumpster was the perfect spot to hide from a crazy mob. After all, it was smelly, and large enough that he could easily hide behind it. Quickly, he ducked behind it, only to run into something blonde and soft.

"Oof!" The soft blonde thing complained as it fell to the ground.

"Grimm, I should have known something as disgusting as you would be here." Puck commented, not offering to help her up.

Sabrina picked herself up, and dusted the dirt off her jeans, then glared at the smirking fairy.

"Stuff it, freak baby." Sabrina demanded, as she ran a hand through her messy hair, which had been fine a few seconds ago, before Puck had smashed into her.

"What are you doing here? Not that I care." Puck added.

"If you don't care, don't ask." Sabrina retorted, rolling her eyes.

"Seriously, Grimm, why?"

"Those stupid cheerleaders are after me again, because I said the captain's boyfriend was an idiot. Apparently he's a brilliant genius who just fails every class and cheats on his girlfriend, and everyone else knows that he is a genius, and I'm the idiot for not seeing it."

"So, in other words, likkle Sabrina is afraid of the big bad cheerleaders?"

"No, I'm… What are you doing here?" Sabrina stammered.

"Answer my question, then I might tell you, based on your honesty."

"I'm afraid I'll snap, and someone will get hurt. And that someone won't be me. And if that someone isn't me, it may end up in my suspension." She glanced at Puck. "What?"

"Let me get this clear, you of all people are afraid of hurting someone, and because of school?"

"Of course I wouldn't mind getting even, but Granny, Mom, and Dad would flip if I got suspended, just not if I didn't get caught. They know that those girls deserve it. Now tell me why you're here!"

"I'', Puck said, peering around the corner of the dumpster," am hiding. Good. They went back inside."

"I can see you're hiding. That's not very hard to see. I meant what are you hiding from?"

"Uh-uh, Grimm. I answered your question. And why exactly should The Trickster King give out that kind of information?"

"Uh, because I asked, and I told you when you asked!"

"So? The Trickster King can choose to ask anything and choose not to answer anything!"

A dangerous glint appeared in Sabrina's eyes.

"oh, how scary. Sabrina grimm is mad. What else is new?" Puck yawned. "however, if you must know, those theatre nuts are still asking me to join their drama club. I know I'm so awesome that they had to try to get me for it again, but my royal no means no!"

"Aww, is Pucky-wucky scared of the big bad drama kids?" Sabrina said, repeating the insult Puck had thrown at her.

"You dare to insult my amazing courage?!" Puck asked, enraged.

"Yep. And just what are you going to do about it?"

"Well, for starters, I'm going to make you walk home."

"Whatever. I don't need you."

Puck frowned, frustrated. He usually flew Sabrina home, but apparently a long walk wasn't going to teach her anything, so… what to do?

He left her behind the dumpster, and flew towards home, plotting his revenge the whole way.

Sabrina's point of view:

Sabrina sighed, and then began the long trek home. It would take a while to walk the whole way home. She jogged through town, walked through the woods, and finally trudged to Granny's house. It had taken her an hour and a half, but she was home. She sighed, and put her hand on the door knob and twisted. That is, she tried to twist it. The door wouldn't open. Puck had locked her out.

"ugh." Sabrina moaned, as she remembered that the rest of the family had gone camping. She hadn't wanted to, and gave school as an excuse to stay home. Granny had got puck to stay with Sabrina, not that it had taken much work. Puck had lived outside for ten years, and still preferred indoors to out. Now Sabrina was locked out, her feet hurt, she was tired, and she had a lot of homework to do.

"Puck!" Sabrina screamed at the top of her voice.

In response, a glop-grenade filled with something nasty ( Sabrina didn't want to think about all the different possibilities of what that something was) fell from an upstairs window onto her head. Great. Now she needed a shower on top of every thing else.

Puck's head popped out the window the grenade had just fell from.

"You called, Ugly?" he asked, smirking.

"Let. Me. In. Now." Sabrina growled.

"I don't think so. At least, not unless you get on your knees and beg for forgiveness for the rudeness you displayed earlier."

"not on your life." Sabrina hissed up at him.

"oh, that's okay. You see, I'm warm inside here, and it's getting dark. So unless you want to spend the night outside, well, you better apologize."

Sabrina shivered in the night air. She checked her watch again. 11:00 glowed the off of the blue wristwatch. Only nine more hours to go, and then she could go to the nice warm school, and greet those friendly cheerleaders. Oh yeah, and pound Puck to a pulp for doing this to her.


	3. Karaoke and Payback Time

So, here's the new chapter. I forgot to say before, but these are not my characters (duh! That's why it's _fan_fiction). The song start is should've said no by Taylor Swift. Also not mine.

Karaoke and Payback Time

"Happy Birthday, Daphne!"

Daphne smiled, her face warmed by the twelve candles on her birthday cake.

"Blow out the candles and make a wish!" Veronica said, beaming.

Daphne filled her cheeks up with air, and blew. She didn't need a wish. After all, her family was all here, and anything she might want was very probably going to be given to her after cake and ice cream. There were perks to living in a large family. Within seconds of her blowing, the candles were smoking, their glow no longer warming her face.

"Wow, Marshmallow! Brush those teeth!" Puck teased, as he waved a hand in front of his nose.

Daphne stuck her tongue out at him.

"Like you're one to talk." Sabrina elbowed him in the ribs, though she was smiling with the rest of the family.

Daphne sighed happily. Every thing was perfect. Her cake was huge, the family was smiling, and Uncle Jake and Puck had made it back from their travels in time for her birthday. They had appeared in the front yard that afternoon, surprising Henry so much that he had almost landed a roundhouse kick to Uncle Jake's face before he realized who they were.

Daphne looked over at Uncle Jake, who was talking to Basil. Basil was nodding his head as Uncle Jake told of his various adventures in Brazil. Daphne guessed that some day, Basil would become a traveling Grimm, just like his uncle.

Henry began to slice the cake, laughing at something Uncle Jake had said. Veronica scooped ice cream onto a particularly large slice of the vanilla-chocolate swirl, and handed the slice to Daphne.

Once everyone had a piece of cake (Puck's slice was almost as big as Daphne's, while Granny's was just a sliver), and had eaten it( Sabrina had practically inhaled hers, it was so normal), Puck jumped up and declared, "Well, I'm wacked! Bedtime for me!"

"Not so fast." Sabrina was faster than Puck, and managed to grab his shirt as he tried to get away. "I'll bet you just don't want to help with the dishes. Besides, there's one other thing that we have to do, REMEMBER?"

"Of course I'm not trying to get out of work! I'm allergic, remember, Grimm. And as to that other part of the birthday celebration, I did remember. But if stuff isn't being given to me, I hardly think I need to stick around." Puck squirmed in Sabrina's grasp.

"Of course you need to stick around." Granny said. "It's part of our family tradition that everyone watches as the birthday person opens their gifts."

"Besides," Sabrina added, "Granny made me watch you open all of your gifts on your birthday."

Daphne cringed at the memory of the prank supplies that Puck had been given. Every time he opened one, he would shoot Sabrina a smirk, obviously envisioning using it on her.

"Who wants to give Daphne her first gift?" Granny asked the assembled family.

Basil came forward shyly and handed Daphne a sheet of paper folded in half. When Daphne opened it, she saw a portrait of the family, complete with Puck annoying Sabrina.

"Hey squirt, that captures me pretty well!" Puck said looking over Daphne's shoulder.

"Doesn't it though." Sabrina grumbled as Puck leaned on her shoulder.

"Thank you so much Basil! It's beautiful." Daphne said as she hugged the little boy.

Next, gave her a small statue of a china unicorn, which had a small china princess standing next to it, petting its nose. Veronica and Henry gave a miniature of Uncle Jake's coat, which was enchanted to grow as she did, so that it would fit for years. Granny gave her a set of keys to the Hall of Wonders, and red gave her a red shirt and sweater.

When it was Sabrina's turn she stood up and said:

"Daphne, this gift isn't just from me. It's also from Uncle Jake and Puck."

Uncle Jake walked out of the room, only to return seconds later, holding a giant box wrapped in silver wrapping paper with a large pink bow stuck on top. He huffed as he put it down.

"Thanks, Uncle Jake." Sabrina said.

"No problem."

Daphne began to tear off the wrapping paper.

"Wait!" Uncle Jake cried.

Daphne stopped, and turned to look at him, confused. Uncle Jake darted forwards and took the bow off the package. He then proceeded to stick it on her head. The family roared with laughter as Uncle Jake stood back and admired his handi-work. He nodded and sat back down. "You may continue." He declared.

Eagerly, Daphne tore the rest of the paper off of the package, and gasped. Her hand went immediately into her mouth. "Puck-tastic!" she mumbled around her hand, staring at the brand new karaoke machine right in front of her.

Sabrina laughed. "I knew you'd like it. Puck thought that you would rather have the dragon head that he found in Russia, but Uncle Jake sided with me."

"Hey," Puck said indignantly, "I would have loved a dragon's head at my twelfth birthday! Or at least on of the birthdays that I looked like a twelve-year old." He amended.

"Sure," Uncle Jake said, "but Daphne might not be quite like you."

"Thank goodness!" Sabrina, Granny, Henry, Jake, and Veronica mumbled.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The Next Day:

"Hey Red! Red!"

Red looked up from her book, _How To Train Your Jabberwocky._

"Yeah Daphne?"

"Want to try out my new karaoke machine with me? Sabrina gave me a couple cds to go with it. I have Selena Gomez, Taylor Swift, and Katy Perry."

Red put down her book and smiled. "Of course Daphne. I'd love to."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"No, Puck! It's 1,2,3,4,,5,6,7,8,9,10! Not 1,2,,4,3,5,6,7,9,8,10!"

Sabrina and puck were sitting in the kitchen, at the table with several kindergarten teaching books in front of them.

"Oh." Puck said.

Whenever Jake and Puck visited, Sabrina would always try to teach Puck something that was slightly scholarly. She usually failed to drill anything into his head though.

"Wait. Do you hear that?" Puck stood up and pushed his chair back from the kitchen table.

"Hear what?" Sabrina asked.

"That!"

It's strange to think the songs we used to sing,

The smiles, the flowers, everything… is gone

Yesterday I found out about you,

Even mow, just looking at you,

Feels wrong.

"Oh, that must be Daphne trying out her new karaoke machine." Sabrina explained.

"Yeah, I know!" Puck ran to the family room and looked in at Daphne and Red singing and dancing together He immediately started to giggle.

"What?" Sabrina asked, coming over to join him. She looked in at the two and clapped her hand over her mouth to keep in the laughter.

"That's priceless." Puck sniggered, and ran off again. When he returned, he was holding Granny's video camera.

"What's that for?" Sabrina asked.

"Duh! Remember their little stunt with that video a few years back?"

Sabrina blushed, remembering how the video of the two of them dancing to Selena Gomez on The Voice had gotten the most views of the year on YouTube.

She nodded.

"Well, it's payback time." Puck grinned evilly, switching on the video camera and beginning to tape.

When the song ended, Sabrina and Puck made fast tracks to the family computer. It was payback time.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

So, you may think that the whole family was out of character, but I think they would take joys as they came. They had had so much suffering, after all. They would rejoice in the good.


	4. The Prank and The Diary

Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I went on vacation, then there's library, and other things that we need to do around the house. So, as late as this is, enjoy!

DIARY

Sabrina sat back, satisfied. Her hands may be sticky from glue, the table was a mess, and she had just taken apart two books in a half hour, but she was still satisfied. _Let's see freak baby steal my diary this time. _She thought, smirking.

Sabrina had found a book that was the exact same size as her diary, and taken the cover off of the book. She had then taken off the cover to her diary, and took the cover of the book and glued it to her diary. She figured that now her diary was completely safe, as few weirdoes would touch the book she had just robbed of its cover.

Sabrina continued to smile as she began to clean up. Then, an idea hit her so hard, that she wondered why she hadn't seen it coming in the first place. She quickly got out the glue again, and began to work, plotting all the while.

Puck grinned evilly as he snuck into Sabrina's bedroom. He glanced around, and then swiftly stole over to the bookshelf. He read down the titles, and stopped. There it was! Right next to _Twilight. _Huh. He had never thought that Grimm, of all people, would read that. Come on, it was about as dumb and girly as you could get! And Grimm was as far from girly in her reading choices as a girl could get.

Abandoning these thoughts to the cold world of forgotten, Puck grabbed what he had come for, the blue bound book with:

_Sabrina Grimm_

_ Fairytale accounts_

_ 2009 to present_

written across the cover, with picture of a sword underneath.

He flew back to his room, wondering what juicy bits of black mail he might discover within the diary of Sabrina Grimm.

Sabrina stepped out of her closet, smirking. Good. He had taken the bait.

"Eeew! Ick! Gross!"

Puck came flying out of his room at top speed. He stopped short of hitting Sabrina, who was standing right outside of his door, smirking like she had just won a eating contest that Puck had not been allowed to attend.

"Well, stinkface, how was my diary?" she asked, still smirking.

"Grimm, I knew you were disgusting, but I didn't know it was this bad." Puck said, grimacing as he threw the diary to her. "What sicko copies the book _Twilight_ into their diary? Not only copies it, but copies the entire book!"

Sabrina's mouth fell open.

"You think I'm weird enough to copy that trash into my _diary?_"

"Apparently!" Puck shouted.

"That is not my diary, that is a protection for my diary! And as dumb as you seem to be, you'll never find out which book it is!" Sabrina shouted back.

"Oh yeah! I bet it's the one with the cover to _Twilight_!" Puck yelled.

Sabrina paled visibly. "You wish, Freak Baby." She stammered.

"Oh, it isn't? Then you won't mind me borrowing it!" Puck cackled, racing to Sabrina's room.

"No!" Sabrina charged after him.

Puck got to the room first, and slammed and locked the door behind him, just as Sabrina reached her hand out for the doorknob.

Sabrina could hear Puck reading out loud. She grinned. Where was his juicy blackmail in this one? She wrote down things in every day life, but never something that had to do with Puck, other than the pranks he had pulled. Let him think he had gotten something good. He would never know her feelings towards him. And even if he did find out, it may not be such a bad thing after all.

So how was it? I didn't like it as much as my other chapters, but there is better to come, I promise. Sorry it was so darn short.


	5. The Pie Fiasco

The Pie Fiasco

Red hummed happily to heself as she assembled the ingredients for a pie. She was in a baking mood, and what could taste better than a pie on a cold January day?

Red opened the cupboard and stopped humming for a second. She frowned slightly as looked at all the different pie fillings in the cupboard. What kind should she make? Papa preferred strawberry, everyone else except her liked cherry, and she liked cinnamon apple. Red shruggd an pulled out all three cans. She would decide later.

"Oops!" Red squeaked as she dropped one of the cans.

"Was that the sound of a can of food falling?" Puck suddenly appeared beside her.

"Um...Yes?" Red answered uncertainly, reaching own to pick up th can and set it on the counter.

"Did someone say food?" Daphne popped up from no where right next to Puck.

Red smiled, and began to crank open the can of strawberry pie filling. She loved how these two would eat anything, even her experimental disasters.

"Yum! Pie!" Daphne exclaimed delightly, rubbing her hands together in anticipation.

"Allow me, Hoodlum." Puck grinned as he stole both the can and can opener from her, and started to crank. As soon as the can was open, he began to eat.

"Wait, this is strawberry?" he asked, already a third of the way through the can.

"Yes." Red made use of his momentary confusion to swipe the remaining strawberry pie filling from him.

"Why not good old fashioned cherry?" Daphne cheerfully asked, snatching the can opener and beginning to open the cherry.

"Or apple?" Puck said, stealing the can opener from Daphne and starting on opening the last can of pie filling in the house.

"That works." Daphne agreed, abandoning the half opened can of cherry pie filling.

"Guys, stop! Before there isn't anything to make a pie with!" Red cied, rescuing the cans of pie filling before they became cans of pie empty.

Sabrina came down the stairs just as Puck and Daphne began to pout. "Hey, has anyone seen my special diary pen?" She asked.

"No." Daphe and Red choroused together.

"Um...No?" Puck offered.

"Really? Then what's in your pocket?" Sabrina asked, narrowing her eyes at Puck.

"Uh, hey, Grimm! Red's making a pie!"

"Really!' Sabrina turned around and saw all three of the cans in Red's arms. "What's the matter, Red? Couldn't make up your mind?" She teased.

"No," Red laughed. "They couldn't." She pointed at Puck and Daphne, and almost dropped the cans.

"Well, do you have enough filling of one kind?" Sabrina asked while Red readjusted her grip on her cans.

"Not really." Red admitted.

"Why don't you just mix all three kinds together? It'll taste fine." Sabrina suggested.

"Oh, that is a good idea." Red agreed.

"Hey, you two," Sabrina turned around to see Puck and Daphne sneaking sugar. "If you like pie so much, why don't you help Red?"

"Okay." Daphne readily agreed.

"No thanks, Grimm. The Trickster King helps no one but himself. And no one means no one."

"Oh, well then, I guess you won't get a slice. After all, it looks like you've eaten more than your share of this poor pie aleady. Wouldn't you agree, Red?" Sabrina asked, gleefully malicious.

"Yes, I would." Red agreed, giggling at Puck's horrified expression.

"Fine, fine! The Trickster King will help, but only out of self-serving reasons." Puck hastily agreed.

"So, Red, do you know what's for supper besides pie?" Sabrina turned her attention from Puck to Red.

"I think Granny said she was making ostrich soup with camel cheese bread." Daphne piped up.

"Joy." Sabrina muttered. "Puck, that pie crust recipe calls for two teaspoons cinnamon, not two tablespoons cayenne pepper."

"How do you know?" Puck asked.

"Think about it, Puck. It was one of the few normal recipes in ths house. Of course I memorized it." She explained.

"Oh." Puck mumbled, while Daphne and Red bent over laughing at his dumbfounded face.

"Wow!"

"Yum."

"This is good!"

"Well," Granny said, "this is good. Nice job, kids."

"Thank you, thank you! All complements go to me, all insults to Grimm, thank you."

"So," Veronica said, helping herself to another slice,"how did you guys come up with this?"

"Well..."

So, how was it? Did you think the dinner time comments were too alike? And I do hate to do this, but please review! 


	6. Store

STORE

"Granny, we're out of peanut butter!" Daphne announced.

"I know, liebling. Seems that we're out of everything right now. Sabrina just told me we're also out cheese." Granny sighed.

"Old Lady, I finished the chips." Puck announced, crunching the last mouthful.

"Hey, Mom, what's for supper?" Uncle Jake poked his head around the kitchen door.

"I don't know, Jake. We're out of just about everything right now." Granny sighed again. "I can't imagine what we could have."

"How about we go to The Blue Plate Diner tonight and tomorrow I'll go to the store and get whatever we need?" Uncle Jake proposed.

A massive cheer went up from all of the assembled family.

"Well, then, I guess that's decided." Uncle Jake grinned.

"Alright, Mom and gang. I'm heading out. Anyone want to come with me?" Uncle Jake called to the quiet house.

"Umm, yeah!" Daphne and Puck suddenly popped up beside him and began to pull on their coats and shoes.

Uncle Jake flashed them a smile before yelling up the stairs, "No one elsethen?"

In reply, he got a chorus of "No"s and "I'm good"s.

He shrugged and turned to the other two.

"Well, it looks like it's just us." He said.

"Good, I'm heading out to the car." Puck opened the door and started towards the minivan.

"Come on, Uncle Jake." Daphne pulled at his coat sleeve, and dragged him towards the door.

"Okay, Peanut. Just let me get the keys first, or else we won't be going anywhere." Uncle Jake ran over to the hooks on the wall which they kept keys and mittens and whatever would hang up on. He grabbed the appropriate set and jogged back to Daphne.

"Come on!" She teased him, tapping her toe on the floor.

"Okay, okay." He laughed, and opened the door. Daphne grabbed hold of his arm and dragged him out to the car.

"A little eager, are we?" He teased as he slid into the drivers seat.

"What took you so long?" Puck grumbled.

"Sorry." Daphne crawled into the seat next to him. "Uncle Jake decided that we need keys to make the car start."

Uncle Jake looked into the rear view mirror. "You two ready?" He called back to them.

"Yes!" They shouted back.

"I can't hear you!" Uncle Jake teased.

"YES!" Puck and Daphne screamed, Puck's yell nearly drowning out Daphne's.

"Ouch, remind me never to use that trrick on you two again." Uncle Jake complained wincing. He started up the car. "Let's go!"

"That's what we've been saying!" Puck grumbled, as the car pulled out of the drive way.

"Okay, you two," Uncle Jake said as he pulled into Gulliver's Grand Grocery's parking lot, "We can only get what's on the list, so whatever you want, you better scribble it on there now."

"Didn't Granny say that we coul only get what's on the list as of the moment we step into the store?" Daphne asked, wrinkling her nose.

"That's why we're scribbling it on before we get into the store, Marshmellow" Puck explained, snatching the list from her, and taking a pen from his pocket."Let's see, Grimm said she wanted a couple of boxes of cookies, I want some ice cream, cheetos, and spray can cheese." He looked up and noticed the other two staring at him. "What?" He asked, confused.

"Two questions," Daphne said, her mouth open, "one, you can write?"

"And, two, you remembered what Sabrina wants?" Uncle Jake asked, grinning.

"Yeah, I can write. It was kind of required for the heir of Faerie." He answered, blushing.

"What is your explanation for remembering what Sabrina wanted?" Daphne asked, grinning.

Puck blushed again, and quickly explained "Grimm threatened to throttle me if I forgot to get her cookies. And trust me, a deprived Grimm is a grouchy Grimm."

Daphne sighed. It would be for that reason.

"What are you depressed about, Peanut?" Uncle Jake asked, rubbing her head.

"Nothing." She perked up as soon as they entered the grocery store. "I just wanted cookies too."

"You're in luck! I never wrote how many cookies." Puck grinned.

"Okay, guys, let's get started. We need everything on this list. Don't for get anything!"

"We're home!" Uncle Jake announced, staggerring intto the house, laden with bags, Puck and Daphne following him, both stumbling under enormous loads of groceries.

"Yeah," Daphne panted, dropping her load, "We're back."

"And worse off for it." Puck stretched a crick out of his back.

Granny and Sabrina came down the stairs.

"My goodness!" Granny gasped. "Did you buy out the grocery store?" She indicated the bags.

"Well, you never said how much of anything you wanted." Uncle Jake explained.

"But this wasn't on the list!" Granny said.

"I know!" Unlike Granny, Sabrina sounded delighted.

"Oh yeah, Sabrina, catch." Puck tossed her a bag.

Sabrina looked in and smiled. "You remembered to get them."

"Yeah, well, if you're threatened with death if you forget, you'd be amazed at what you remember." Puck grinned.

"True, true."

"So, Jake, how was shopping with these two?" Granny asked as the family began to put away the groceries.

"It went surprisingly well." Uncle Jake answered, putting the canned tuna in the pantry.

"I find that hard to believe." Sabrina grumbled.

"Well, you better start believing." Daphne grinned.

"Yeah, Grimm. I just happen to be perfect." Puck agreed, winking.

"Suuure." Uncle Jake, Sabrina and Daphne all agreed at the same time.

"Hey!" Puck complained loudly.

So, how was it? I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter, so this time I'm going to be mean. For the next update to come out, I have to have 5 reviews. Hey, anyone who doesn't have an account, you can still review! I will count any and all guest reviews!

Until next time, bye!  
- The Irish Lass 


	7. Normal food and sleep

NORMAL FOOD AND SLEEP

"Ugh." Sabrina moaned, tossing and turning. No matter how hard she tried, she could not get to sleep. She sat up and pushed back the sheets and covers. Maybe if she cooled down a little bit she coul get to sleep.

Half an hour later, Sabrina sat up again. She had counted sheep, taken off blankets, thought of exausting things, comforting things, and yet she wass no closer to falling asleep than she had when she had gone to bed.

Maybe some food would help. She swung her legs ouut of bed and found her slippers with her feet. She grabbed her robe from the bedpost and slipped it on. Silently, she crept downstairs, careful to step over the squeaky third step.

Sabrina snuck into the kitchen and steathily opened the fridge. Thank goodness Uncle Jake had gone shopping for normal food not that long ago.

"The Great Sabrina Grimm is stealing food?"

Sabrina squeaked and spun around, leaving the fridge door open, so that the light from it would show who the speaker was.

"So, Grimm, why are you rooting through the fridge at eleven at night?"

Sabrina grit her teeth. Puck. Of course he'd be here, in the kitchen. After all, it was the middle of the night, and kitchens were notorious for having food in them, even in the middle of the night.

"Grimm, I asked a question. If The Trickster King asks a question, it deserves to be an-  
swered."

"Why would you care?" Sabrina asked, irritated that some one had snuck up on her, The Queen Of Sneaks.

"I don't really care, I suppose. I'm just curious as to why anyone besides myself would be rifling through the fridge at this hour of the night. I'm just doing it because of this stupid pueberty virus." Puck answered, almost thoughtully for him.

"Pueberty isn't a virus. And I couldn't get to sleep, so I decided that a little bit of food might help."

"Hasn't anybody ever told you that you can't down your sorrows in food?" Puck asked, sadly shaking his head. The effect of it was ruined by his smirk.

"Ha, ha." Sabrina mocked, rolling her eyes. She turned back to the fridge and took out the swiss cheese. She shut the fridge door, and took the bread from the counter. She assemmbled a cheese sandwitch, while Puck watched her carefully.

Sabrina turned back around to put away the cheese. When she stood up and turned to her sandwitch, it wasn't on her slowly raised her head.

Puck hovered in mid-air, munching on her sandwitch. As Sabrina watched, he popped th last of it into his mouth, then wiped the crumbs from his fingers onto his hoodie. He Burped, long and loud.

"That was good." He commented, smirking.

"Glad you thought so." Sabrina grumbled as she re-opened the fridge door and took back out the cheese. She had learned that getting worked up only fueled his pranks, so she did manage to keep it in for the small, predictable ones.

She made another sandwitch, but picked up the plate and carried it with her this time whn she put away the supplies.

"No fair." Puck pouted.

"Life isn't fair." Sabrina commented, still carrying her sandwitch as she walked into the family room.

Sabrina sat down on the sofa, and picked up the TV remote. She flipped on the TV. Puck flopped down beside her. Sabrina ignored him, and flipped through the channels until she found a fencing tourament.

"Boring!" Puck sighed, reaching for the remote.

"Nuh-uh." Sabrina said, snatching the remote and putting it on her other side. "Last time you had control over the TV, we watched The Voice for three hours. It's my turn."

Puck grumbled, buut settled down to watch as a new match began.

"What! That was not a foul!" Puck yelled at tthe TV forty-five minutes later. "Grimm, tell them that was not a foul!"

"Mmmm, not a foul." Sabrina yawned, curling up closer to Puck. "Not a foul." She repeated sleepily.

"You tell 'em, Grimm." Puck turned his attention back to the TV and stifled a yawn of his own.

Veronica rubbed her eyes as she came down stairs. It was her turn to make breakfast, and cooking for as large a family as her's meant you had to wake up early to have it on the table in time.

What was that? Veronica thhought she heard something coming from the family room. She walked over and peeped in.

How sweet. She smiled at the sight of her daughter and Puck curled up together and peacefully sleeping on the couch, the TV on low.

Shaking her head at the thought of those ever being peaceful, Veronica went and got a blanket to cover them up.

She tip-toed back into the kitchen, newly inspred to make a large, normal breakfast just for them.

You guys are awesome! Thanks for all the reviews. Of course, I guess I did blackmail you all. Sorry 'bout that.

I threw in a little Puck-Sabrina action for you all. The challenge actually said "Sabrina finally gets to eat normal food". A cheese sandwitch counts, right?

Sorry this is so short. Two more short ones, and my last three will be nice and long and funny. Promise!

Please review! It fuels my writing, and that means faster updates. It's a win-win situation!

Until next chapter!  
-The Irish Lass 


	8. Lost

Late And Lost

Granny and Veronica were in a hurry. It was almost time to leave for New York to see the newly reconstructed Faerie, as they had been invited by Mustardseed and Titiana. The Grimms were about to be late, and Titiana did not take lateness lightly.

"Did you get Basil?" Granny asked Veronica.

"Here I am, Granny!" The toddler tottled into the kitchen. "I dressed myself, Mommy!" He announced to his mother.

"I can see." Veronica smiled, taking in his mismatched shoes on the wrong feet and his inside-out coat.

"Oh dear! Where is Puck? His mother will want to see him." Granny fretted. She turned to the sixteen year old blonde teenager on the bench. "Sabrina, would you mind going and getting him? He's probably in his room."

"Of course I mind." Sabrina grumbled, standing up.

"Thank you, Liebling." Granny called after Sabrina headed up the stairs.

"Sabrina, if you're not back in five minutes, I'm sorry, but we'll have to leave without you. Titana is very strict." Veronica told her daughter.

"Fine." Sabrina called back. It couldn't be too hard to find him. She didn't have anything to be worried about.

Sabrina rapped loudly on Puck's door and yelled, "Puck, we've got to leave NOW!"

When Sabrin got no response, she opened the door and stepped inside, ignoring the signs on the door which read:

"InDrudErs wiLL Be punisheD!"

And

"No GrimM AlloWed!"

And

"AcKess deNied!"

"Puck!" Sabrina called, "it's time to go!"

Sabrina started walking around, keeping an eye out for traps and kept calling Puck's name. She walked farther and farther into the mystical room, calling out for Puck to get up and get a move on already!

Puck woke up, stretched and yawned. Was someone calling him? That would mean that either Grimm was in trouble again, or it was time to leave for Faerie. He was fairly certain it was to leave for Faerie, but you never knew with Grimm. Anyhow, he better go see what was desired of The Trickster King.

He stood up, popped out his wings and flew off of his trampoline and out of his room, taking care to lock the doo behind him. After all, if any burglar were to come, of course he would attack the most awesome room in the entire house.

"Puck, there you are! We have to leave now." Granny snatched Puck's coat off of the rack and handed it to him.

"Wait, where's Sabrina?" Henry asked, pulling on his boots.

"Oh! I don't know!" Veronica was busy handing out coats to everyone. "I told her we had to leave soon, and she's not back yet. We have to leave without her."

Henry picked up Basil. "Are you sure it's okay?" He asked his wife.

"Henry, she's sixteen. She'll be fine. This hardly the most dangerous thing we've ever let her do." Veronica answered.

"I guess you're right." Henry sighed, opening the door and ushering the family out.

Sabrina thew her hands up into the air. She was sure it had been more than five minutes since she had started looking for Puck. She had searched the carnavial area, the ice cream truck, and gone pretty far into the forest, but still hadn't found Puck.

What had she expected? Of course he wasn't right at the beginning of the room. And heaven alone knew how big this room was.

Sabrina shrugged. She hadn't found him, and if she didn't leave soon, she wouldn't be able to go to New York.

Sabrina turned on her heel. She was leaving. It couldn't be too hard. After all, she ha come in there, right?

An hour later, Sabrina had decided she was very wrong. She had no idea as to where she had come into the forest. She didn't even now if she was headed in the right direction.

Three hours later, Sabrina knew she hadn't been heading in the right direction. Her feet hurt, her head ached, and she had been attacked twice by Puck's chimps.

On the bright side, Sabrina had found a large crate filled with pranking supplies. It ha her name on it, so she had immediately dumped it into a near-by lake.

Sabrina figured she was stuck in this room for another twenty-six hours, ssince the family had been invited to stay over night by Mustardseed.

Well, She certainly wasn't staying in this room for twenty-six hours. Sabrina renewed her search for the door with vigor.

Titiana turned to her son. The Grimms had left them alone together to "catch up" as the old woman had put it.

"Puck, where is the blonde Grimm girl? Sabrina, I believe it was?"

"Umm... Who?" Puck asked inocently, blushing bright red.

"Don't play dumb. You turned your back on thousands of years of Faerie tradition for that girl. I deserve to know about her. After all, she is my future daughter-in-law, isn't she?" Titiana examined her son closely.

Puck choked. Future daughter-in-law? Grimm was only sixteen! No way were either of them thinking about marriage. Puck knew it would do no good to argue with his motherr. When she was in this mood, she would do anything to get answers.

Sabrina sighed. She felt just as lost as she had before. She was getting tired. She dropped onto a tree stump and put her head in her hands. She looked over the area around her. It all looked the same! Wait. That part, right ahead. Were the trees thinner in it? Sabrina stood up and dusted herself off, then began running towards the stretch of ground. Maybe, just maybe,that part of forest was the way out.

Sabrina was breathing heavily. Her heart was pounding. She was sweaty and tired. But she was out of the forest and facing the door to the hall. The door to freedom.

Sabrina smile triumphantly. She put her hand on the doorknob and twisted. It wouldn't open! Sabrina felt like sitting down and bawling. After everything she had gone through in the last seven hours to find this door, she couldn't even get out?

At least she wouldn't starve. There was an ice cream truck. And a boxing ring.. And a ferris wheel. Sabrina smiled to herself. Maybe being locked in Puck's room wasn't the worst thing that ever happened to her.

Ahh, Home at long last! Puck was overjoyed. Now he go to a comfortable bed with no interogations or meetings. He unlocked and opened his door, and flew straight to his trrampoline.

What was Grimm doing on it? She was looking up at the stars, and glanced at him.

"Oh, hey Puck." She said.

"What are you doing?" He asked, still shocked to see someone else on his bed.

"Well, you see, someone locked the door, so I had to spend around, oh, say, thirty hours in this room. Would you happen to know this someone?" She asked.

"Umm..."

I'm celebrating 1,000 hits! Wow, this story has gained popularity since I started. Now if only half those people had reviewed. Let me know if you like it or not! REVIEW!

Until next chapter! Buh-bye!  
-The Irish Lass 


	9. Sleepwalking and needs

SLEEPWALK

"Umm." Puck rolled over and promptly fell.

"Oww! What the heck!" He grumbled and opened his eyes. "Huh?" He looked around at the living room from his spot on the floor by the sofa. How on Earth did he get here? He clealy remembered falling asleep on his trampoline, safe in his room.

Puck yawned and sat up. Oh well, if he was downstairs he might as well eat he decided.

The next morning, Puck again rolled over onto the floor. Again he shrugged it off and wwet to get breakfast.

The morning after that, he woke up in the bathroom in the tub to Sabrina's screamng. He didn't know how he got there, but Sabrina punched him anyway for pulling another prank on her. Puck just wished that he had thought of that prank before and thanked heaven that Sabriina had pulled back the shower curtain to start the water before she got undressed.

When Puck next woke up in Grimm's room in her chair, he began to wonder what was happening.

When he asked Daphne she looked at him closely and said "Maybe it's your subctonious telling you where you want to go, and you wake up long enough to get there. Once you're there, you settle down and your brain wipes out the memory as you go to sleep."

"The only place my subcontious would tell me where to go is to the cookie jar, which is where I'm headed now."

"Not without me you aren't!" She ran after him.

After the cookie jar had been raided, and a squabble over who got the last coookie had been solved, Puck asked Uncle Jake.

Jake thought that he might be appearing every night at where his mind told him to go magically. Jake's theory was so complex that Puck denied it almost immediatly. Something so complicated couldn't exist in him.

When he asked The Old Lady, she gave him about the same answer as Daphne had. Supposedly it came from her side of the family, but Puck wasn't related to her by blood, so he didn't see that as possible.

Puck gave up. He went and asked Sabrina. She barely glanced up from her book long enough to say "It sounds like sleepwalking to me."

"Wait, you are suggesting that The Trickster King suffers from sleepwalking?" Puck demanded.

"Yep. According to the 'Complete Guide To Fairy Habits', it's common for fairies to sleepwalk when they especially need or want something. I think that you camped out in the tub becuase you need a bath so much that your body was complaining." She cracked.

"Hold up! Someone wrote a whole book on fairy habits?" Puck asked.

"Duh! Or else I wouldn't have referred to it, would I?" Sabrina rolle her eyes.

"So how do I cure this?" Puck demanded.

"According to the book, you need to folllow the directions your mind gave you . That means that you should take baths and spend more time in the living room, I guess."

"Wait, I have to be CLEAN!"  
"Apparently. Now go take a soak."

Puck was clean. He assoicated with the family more. In short, he was not a happy camper.

Sabrina was. No longer were her meals ruined by the combination of Granny's cooking and Puck's stink. Now they were just ruined by the cooking. Since Puck was annoying the whole family, he had loosened up a bit on her.

In bad and good, he now spent about one night a week in her bedroom in her chair. But neither of them were willing to discuss why he was there instead of with his chimps.

And, there's a problem with the ending. If he needs her, why on Earth would he have been gone for several years in book 9? Please, I don't need any reviews telling me about this problem.

Please review. I'm stealing this idea from some one, but the first person to review every chapter gets a smiley face.

'Til next chapter!  
-The Irish Lass 


	10. Yogurt and Driving

Yogert and Driving

"I got the mail!" Daphne called to the house.

"That's nice, liebling. What is it?" Granny asked the fourteen year-old girl.

"Junk, junk, the newspaper, and a Fairytale weekly magazine." Daphne answered, sorting through the mail.

"Could you give me the newspaper? I need to see the classifieds. You never know. Some of this stuff might be magic." Uncle Jake reached for the paper.

"In a minute. I want to see the special announcements." Daphne scanned the back pages. "Oh, oops. Here's your magazine, Granny." She handed Fairytale weekly to the old lady.

"Thank you, liebling." Granny opened the magazine and disappeared behind the covers.

"You're welcome." Daphne continued to look over the special announcements. "It looks like there's a wedding is next week, and Gulliver's Grand Grocery is having a sale on all special interest foods." Suddenly Daphne squealed and bit down on her palm.

"Ohglmos!" She mumbled around her hand.

"What was that, liebling?" Granny looked up at her grandaughter.

"I said, oh my gosh! The Musketeers Milk Magic is opening a frozen yogurt shop in Ferryport Landing!" Daphne squealed.

"Great. Now that you've read the special announcements, can I have the newspaper?" Uncle Jake asked.

"Sure." Daphne thrust the paper at him and kept babbling to Granny about the frozen treats. "And, I really, really want to go as soon as it opens. Please?"

Relda smiled. Even if Daphne was fourteen, she was still the eight year-old adopted child full to the brim of giggles and fun.

"If you can get Sabrina to take you." She answered.

"Thanks, Granny!" Daphne called over her shoulder as she raced up the stairs to Sabrna's room.

"Sabrina!" Daphne burst through the bedroom door. "Can you take me to The Museteer's Milk Magic yogurt shop next week?"

Sabrina looked up from her homework. "Slow down, Daphne! Now, why does it have to be next week, and I didn't know that this tiny town ha a yogurt shop."

"It opens next week, and this town has been growing since the barrier was taken down. You should have enough detective skills to notice that much." Daphne teased.

"I did notice, I just didn't think we were up to the level of needing our own yogurt shop. And, sure, I'll take you, but only on the third day of its grand opening. That way it will be less crowded." Sabrina hurriedly explained to Daphne.

"Okay."

"Daphne, I can take you to that yogurt shop now." Sabrina poked her head into Daphne's room.

"Yay!" Daphne squealed and grabbed her purse. "Can Puck and Red come?"

"I already asked Red, but she said that she wanted to do yoga instead. And if you want Puck to come, you ask him."

"Okay. Hey, Puck, do you want to go to The Musketeers Milk Magic yogurt shop with me and Sabrina?" Daphne asked.

"Daphne, he's probably in his room. There's no way he heard you." Sabrina smiled.

"What do you want to bet?" a voice said from behind her.

"Aahh!" Sabrina squeaked, and spun around, her hands curled into fists.

"Easy there, Grimm!" Puck put his hands up in surrender. "And of course I want to go. After all, it's a form of ice cream and it's food."

Sabrina shook her head. "Only you would sneak up on me and say that you only want to go because it's food."

"And, yet, I still want to go. And I want to drive." Puck insisted.

"No!" The sisters Grimm both shouted at the same time.

Puck pouted. "Why not?"

"Last time you drove down a dead end street, the time before that you got lost on the way to the grocery store, the time before that you parked in a no parking zone and insisted that i people could park there, so could cars. Then you got a ticket!" Sabrina remembered.

"Plus, you drive about a hundred miles an hour! And you break too fast!" Daphne added.

"They say that practice makes perfect, you know." Puck tried to reason with them.

"No!"

"I still can't see why I couldn't drive." Puck complained as Sabrina parked in the yogurt shop's parking lot.

"We told you. You are very, very bad at it." Daphne said, opening her door and startting to skip towards the shop.

"Besides, it was my turn." Sabrina followed Daphne.

"Turn, shmurn. The Trickster King shouldn't have to take turns."

"Well, The Trickster King had better learn to take turns." Sabrina opened the door and gasped.

"What is it?" Daphne asked.

"Do you see that list of flavors? There's about a hundred of them!" Sabrina said.

"And no one else in the shop to challenge our picking time." Daphne and Puck said together, grinning.

Sabrina started reading the list. "I think I'll have the strawberry yogurt." She said and walked up to the counter.

"Hello. Could I have the strawberry in a medium cone please?" She asked the employee, a dark haired teenage boy.

"Anything for you, Beautiful." He smiled, getting the cone out.

Sabrina smiled and thanked him. The boy handed her the cone. "Come again, and have a nice day." He smiled again.

Daphne stepped up to order next. "I'll have the Rainbow-Licious in an extra large cone, please."

"Sure thing." The boy filled the largest cone in the store with a swirl of color yogurt.

"Here you go. Enjoy!" He handed her the cone and Daphne paid.

Puck was next. "Um, could I have a combination of the chocolate, the strawberry, the cherry and the funky groove?"

"I've never tried that, but sure."

The employee swirled all sorts of different colos together, and handed the colorful cone to Puck.

"Thank you for your business, and here's your change."

As they left the shop to go sit outside, Daphne said "He was nice. But this yogurt is better."

Puck nodded in agreement, his cone already half gone. "So, that's a frozen yogurt store."

"You didn't know that?" Sabrina asked increduously.

"No. But now I do!" Puck grinned, his tongue multi-colored.

"Only you would learn something in a yogurt shop." Sabrina sighed, and licked her cone. "Oh, yum!"

"Yeah, so I learned something. Can I drive home?"

"You apparently didn't learn enough. And, no, you may not drive home. I like being alive." Sabrina answered.

Thank you for reading this! I'm really grateful. Now, Can you do one more thing for me? Just one? Please, please, please review! I can't tell you how much more it makes me want to write and update!

'Til next week!  
-The Irish Lass 


	11. Jealous?

Jealous?

Henry sighed.

"What's up with you?"

Henry jumped, startled, and turned to his brother Jake. "Nothing."

"Uh-huh. Right. You have that lovesick look on your face for no reason. Like I'd believe that. Come on, what is it?" Jake was grinning, like he almost always was, no matter what the occasion might be.

Henry shook his head. No matter what he did, if Jake wanted to find something out, Jake would do anything to get the information that he felt he needed.

"I kind of like this girl , but I know that she'll never like me." Henry offered.

"For Pete's sake, Henry! We are living in New York until you are done with college! You don't have to refer to the place you live by its full name. Call this city N.Y. or something, it makes it sound nicer. And as for your little crush, she goes to college in N.Y. too, I'm willing to bet. It's not hopeless."

"New York has lots of colleges, all far apart. What are the possibilities that we'll ever even see each other again?" Henry moaned to his little brother.

"Oh."

Henry took a deep breath. How on earth could this be possible? How could his crush go to the same college as he did?

Of course, she wasn't alone. There were four or five guys around her, all talking to the lovely brunette at the same time.

"Veronica, could you go to-"

"Veronica, you have really nice eyes-"

"Will you go to the dan-"

Veronica sighed. Why had she come through the front door? It wasn't like these guys ever left her alone as soon as they saw her.

Henry drooped. He had no chance of winning over the Beautiful Veronica Asher. She was already taken, Henry was sure. After all, such a perfect girl had to have a perect boyfriend, right?

Still, Henry felt an emotion inside of him that he had never felt before. He was jealous of whoever had managed to catch the eye of Veronica.

"Hey, Veronica! Want to go to TJ's party together?"

"Max, we broke up. I'm not going anywhere with you." Veronica didn't even look up from her math book.

"Come on. You're teasing me." Max whined.

"No, I'm not. I'm going with Shelia and Marie."

"Fine, but I'll still see you there."

"So you're going to a party tonight?" Jake propped his head up on his hand as he watched his brother get out a shirt.

"Yeah."

"Maybe Veronica will be there." Jake grinned.

"Maybe." A butterfly of hope fluttered in Henry's stomach.

Henry sat alone at TJ's party, and looked at Veronica and some guy talking to her. He sighed. Of course Veronica had a boyfriend. She was too perfect to not to.

"Max, seriously! I don't want to be around you. Go away!" Veronica hissed at Max.

"Baby, I love it when you get mean." Max grabbed the back of her head, and pulled her in for a long, drawn out kiss, ignoring Veronica's flailing fists.

Henry looked over at Veronica again and sighed when he saw some guy kissing her. He did a double take. If that guy was her boyfriend, why would she hit him for kissing her? Henry stood up and strode over to the couple.

"Hey, she doesn't want your attention." Henry grabbed the guy by the shoulders and dragged him off of Veronica.

"Who do you think you are, punk?" The other guy snarled, jerking free of Henry's grip.

"Does it matter?"

"It does if I say it does." The guy threw a punch at Henry's nose. It never got there.

"It doesn't if I say it doesn't." Henr held the fist in his hand.

"You let go of me now, Punk!" The guy snarled.

"Or what?" Henry twisted the fist in his hand.

The guy howled in agony. Henry released the fist.

"I'll kill you!"

"Max, no!" Veronica cried behind him.

"Oh, but yes." Max let loose another punch towards Henry's stomach this time.

"I don't think so." Henry and Veronica said at the same time. Henry avoided the fist at the same time that Veronica grabbed a nacho tray and wacked it over Max's head. Max crumpled to the floor.

"Wow." Henry stared at Veronica. "You took him down with a nacho tray?"

"Yeah. Stupid guy right there. I can't believe I ever dated him." Veronica kicked Max's head.

"You dated that?" Henry was amazed. Veronica was so wonderful, yet she had date him?

"Worst mistake I ever made." Veronica turned her back on Max. She flashed Henry asmile. "You're pretty good."

Henry stammered.

"What was that?" Veronica asked.

"Umm, will you go out with me?" He mumbled.

"I'd love to." Veronica smiled at him again.

Henry melted.

This was not the best I've written on this. I've never expirienced jealousy, so I pretty much made him hopelessly in love, I think. I'm so sorry for the late update! First it was school all the time, then it was my aunt's wedding, and then it was church and a flea market.

The next update is the last. I'm almost finished with the challenge. The last one is going to be hilarious, I promse!

'Til next chapter!  
-The Irish Lass


	12. Movie night

Movie Night

"Whoo-hoo!" Puck grinned, waving as the Grimm family's car pulled out of the driveway. They were going to view a case in New York, and since the last time Puck had gone, his mother had embarassed him to no end by asking personal questions about Sabrina at dinner (Both Puck and Sabrina's faces had been hot enough to start a fire) Puck was allowed to stay home overnight, alone.

Puck bounded up the stairs, two at a time, and ran into his bedroom. He flew to his trampoline.

"Movie night!" Puck grinned, excitedly bouncing up and down. He scooped up his very menancing, scary, evil, devious partener in crime, Kraven the Deciever.

"What do you want to watch tonight, my minion?" Puck asked the stuffed unicorn, still jumping up and down on the trampoline.

Kraven said nothing.

"Oh, I can pick? Really? That's so nice of you!" Puck hugged his fluffy unicorn close to him."Now, what will it be?" He wondered out loud, heading back downstairs to the living room where the movies were kept.

Puck banged open the living room door and walked over to the movie cabnet. He looked over the titles. Most of what the family owned was Disney.

How about The Little Mermaid? No, it kind of ruined it when you knew the real story. Snow White? The happy animals freaked him out. Cars? To much of a moral at the end. Mulan? Too emotional. Poccahantas? He had been rooting for Radcliffe. Tangled? He had never seen that one. The cover looked pretty cool, with a horse, a blonde long haired girl and a guy on it. Why not try it? It wasn't like anyone would see him.

"Are you sure that will work?" Sabrina asked her sister. The two of them were in the back seat of the car together on the way to New York.

"Certain. I know for a fact that last time he watched Cinderella. And bawled when she got her prince." Daphne answered. "I watched it with him." She explained when Sabrina looked at her questioningly.

"Okay, whatever. Are you sure that the camera was angled so that it would get him?' Sabrina asked.

"Yeah! Of course. I tested it before we left."

Sabrina rubbed her hands together. "Blackmail city, here we come!"

Puck bounded down the stairs and into the living room, carrying Kraven the Unicorn. They were both wearing superheros-fighting-monkeys pajamas.

"Okay, Kraven. We've got soda, chips, ice cream, popcorn, pizza, and this weird stuff I found in the fridge." Puck propped Kraven up on the sofa next to him. "I think we're ready!"

Puck pushed the movie into the DVD player.

Five minutes later, he yawned and began to regret his movie choice. Really, a stolen princess? Cliche.

Ten minutes later he decided it wasn't so stupid, and was singing along.

"When will my life begin?"

Several minutes after that he sniggered at Rapunzel's idiodcy for believing "Mother".

Then he laughed at Flynn Rider being stuffed in a closet.

In fact, Puck laughed almost entirely through the movie, hugging Kraven The Deciever the whole time.

The part where he quit laughing was when Flynn was taken away to be hung for his crimes. He began to bawl when Rapunzel thought Flynn was a lying scoundrel. He smiled and clapped when Rapunzel realized who she was. He cried again when Rapunzel was kidnapped. He bawled yet again when Flynn was dying. In all, he loved the movie. He decided to watch it again. And again. And again.

At the end of the night, he had watched the movie 7 times, worked his way through 3 cartons of ice cream, and drank 8 liters of soda. It was the sugar high that allowed him to stay up that long.

"Shall we watch it again?" He askedKraven. The poor unicorn was covered in crumbs and sticky stuff, his stuffing had all been squeezed to his head ( Tangled is a very emotional movie), and he looked completely bedraggled.

As expected, Kraven did not answer. Puck took this to mean yes, he would love to see it again!

Puck hit play on the remote and settled down to watch the movie again. He yawned. he couldn't go to sleep, the Grimms would be home soon.

Sabrina opened the door for her family. The entire Grimm clan poured into the house, trying not to stumble over all the books in the entry way.

"Now at last I see the light,  
and it's like the fog has lifted!"

"What? The TV is on?" Granny asked.

"Don't look at me." The family choursed together.

"I'm not." Granny said, peering into the living room.

"Oh, yeah!" Daphne scrambled into the living room, stepping over the empty ice cream cartons and soda bottles. She walked over to the TV and took a tiny vieo camera fom the top.

"Oh, sweet!" Sabrina ran towards her, only to slip and fall on some melted ice cream. The crash as she hit the floor woke up Puck.

"Whaz goin' on?" He mumbled, yawning. He glanced around at the mess, and his eyes landed on Kraven. "Oh, Buddy! What happened to you?" He asked, scrubbing the sticky mess that used to be his unicorn against his shirt. "Grimm did it, didn't she?" He asked the unicorn, giving Sabrina the evil eye.

"Umm, no I didn't. I wasn't even here, remember? I went to New York with everyone else." Sabrina reminded him.

"Oh? Then how did he get dirty?" Puck asked indignantly, still fussing over his unicorn.

Daphne giggled, interupting the argument. "Sabrina, you have got to see this." She handed Sabrina the camera.

Sabrina hit the play button and started to watch. Puck leaned over her shoulder to see, still comforting his filthy unicorn.

Sabrina's reaction to the video was instant amusement. While Puck's face was a mask of horror at the idea that anyone had caught him in such vulnerablity, she laughed the entire time, stopping only when he started to cry over Flynn's death. She couldn't breathe.

''How exactly were you able to video tape that?'' Henry asked.

"More importantly, '' Puck started, discomfort and horror sinkng in,"what exactly do you plan to do with it?"

Sabrina and Daphne exchanged glances. ''YouTube.'' They agreed, then ran for it.

Thank you all for reading my story! This wasn't as funny as I promised, I know. And, yes, I think that the Grimms would have hiliarious things to put on Youtube. I have a poll on my profile for what you want me to write next. Please vote! I can't start a new story until you vote.

Thanks to everyone for reading this story until the very end!

See you soon!  
-The Irish Lass 


End file.
